The Forbidden Marriage of the Moon
by SkySpear
Summary: Perseus the God of Swordsmanship, Night, the Unseen, and Forbidden was born after the Titan War by drunken sex between Athena and Poseidon. He becomes the husband of Artemis where only a few know about their relationship, but how did they come to be husband and wife? What will the other gods do when they find out? Based on Forbidden Marriage by FallenFireDemons


**This story is based on** _ **Forbidden Marriage**_ **by FallenFireDemons. I have received permission by them to write this story and they are also helping me write this story as I am not that great of a writer. This story is going to basically be a sort of prequel and continuation of their story with the story of Perseus' birth, how he met Artemis, how they got married and other parts of their lives. I hope you all enjoy this story based on** _ **Forbidden Marriage**_ **by FallenFireDemons.**

 **Things to note about these characters and story, all of the Second Generation of Olympians but Dionysus were born before the Titan War and the Giant War will happen about 100-200 years after the Titan War in this story.**

 **3rd Person POV**

 **Shortly After The First Titan War**

The deities and other beings in Olympian Throne Room are now celebrating their victory over the Titans and the beginning of the Fifth Age the rule of the Gods with Zeus as King. Many of the contributors of the war are also there. Hades and his wife Persephone were also there as they were a big help in the war (you wouldn't believe how good of a team Hestia and Persephone were when the goddess of springtime turned a whole battalion of cyclopes into flowers then Hestia would set fire to them) some of the Titans that were on the side of the gods were also there like Rhea and Mnemosyne. As the celebration wore on many of the deities in attendance were getting drunk. The morning after the celebration for many of the deities that attended only ended up with a massive hangover but for one of the main 3 maiden goddesses on Olympus Athena, ended up pregnant after losing her virginity from the drunk god of the seas Poseidon.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Athena woke up from a dreamless sleep and was hit with a massive headache. She groaned and buried her head into the pillows she was sleeping on. It took her awhile to realize that her pillows weren't the stormy gray They're usually are but blue. She turned her head around to look at her surroundings, slower and slower dread started to creep up her back. Athena started to breath more heavily when she notice that she wasn't wearing any clothes but the blanket wrapped around her. Athena, one of the most bravest Goddesses, was afraid to turn to her right. She didn't want to believe what's right in front of her.

Athena took a deep breath and turned her head. A gasp escaped her when her suspicions were right. Poseidon, God of the Sea and her least favorite God, was sleeping next to her, naked from the waist up and a blanket covering him from the waist down.

"Oh, my Gods…" Athena said, putting her hand over her mouth.

Poseidon must have heard her because he started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes grew larger when the blurriness cleared up and saw Athena with her hand over her mouth and a face that screamed she couldn't believe what happened.

"Oh, my Gods!" Poseidon yelled out. He got out of bed pulling some of the blankets with him to cover himself. "Athena, what are you doing here? Oh, my Gods please tell me you're wearing something under there! Zeus is going to kill me!"

Athena got out of the bed, grabbing a throw blanket to cover herself while looking for any of her clothes from last night. "Zeus shouldn't be the one your worry about because I'm going to kill you! You took my maidenhood, Poseidon and for all, we know I could be pregnant!" Athena suddenly stopped. "Oh my Gods, I could be pregnant." She slowly sat back on the bed.

Poseidon quickly put on boxers and shorts and went to the other side of the bed to stand in front of Athena. He dropped down to his knees and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, you had sex once, it doesn't mean you're pregnant. Okay?"

Athena scowled at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Poseidon, there's a big chance I could be pregnant!" She couldn't help herself but smack him over the head.

Poseidon wince but let it go. "Okay so there is a big chance you are but there's also the chance you're not. Let's go to Artemis, she's the Goddess of Childbirth right? She would know and she will say you're not pregnant and we can forget about this whole day."

Athena looked into Poseidon's sea green eyes and nodded her head. "Okay, you're right…for once." She gave him a small smile.

Poseidon smiled back and got up off his knees and went to his walk-in closet. He came back out wearing a sea green toga with a shell clip to keep it together. "Start getting ready. I'll wait for you by the front door." Then he walked out.

Athena took one more deep breath and started looking for the rest of her clothes. It took her awhile but she found everything and went to the front door. Poseidon was there waiting like he said.

"Great, let's go." He said.

Athena was nervous when they finally got to Artemis palace door. She bit her lip when Poseidon knocked three times.

Artemis couldn't help but groan when she heard the knocks. She just got back from riding her moon chariot all night and wanted to take a nap before she had to check up on her hunters and see if any of them are injured still from after the war.

"At least Apollo's out riding his sun chariot." Artemis thought while getting off her couch she was laying on and started for her door.

She was surprised when she saw her sister Athena and Uncle Poseidon together, both looking sickly nervous.

"Hello, sister, uncle. What are doing here?" Artemis said but quickly added, "Not that I mind the visit."

Athena gave her a weak smiled but kept quiet. Poseidon glanced at her and looked back at Artemis. He also gave her a small smile and said "Hello, niece, we need your help with something and you have to swear to never tell anyone about it. Especially your father."

Artemis raised an eyebrow and said. "Of course, come in." She backed up and let the two Gods in. She guided them to her living room and had them sit on the couch she was laying on before they knocked on her door.

"What is it you need my help with?" Artemis asked.

Athena bit her lip, took a breath and said, "We need you to check if I'm pregnant."

Artemis started at her with her mouth opened then she started to laugh, "Yeah, okay, what is it really you need my help for?"

Poseidon stared at her with serious eyes, "Artemis, this isn't a joke. We need you to see if Athena is pregnant." He then started to explain what happen last night and with every word Artemis eyes grew wider and wider.

Artemis looked at Athena and saw the fear in her eyes and knew they were serious. "Ok, I'll check." She got up and went to Athena.

Artemis went down to her knees and placed her hands on her stomach. A silver aura glowed around Athena's stomach for awhile until Artemis took her hands away and sat back.

"I don't know if. I should congratulate you or not but you're going to have a baby." She said and gave them a weak smile. She got up and walked to her kitchen to get hem both water and to give them some privacy.

"Oh, my Gods…"Athena said with a blank face.

Poseidon put a hand on her shoulder and said. "It's ok Athena. I will raise the child as my own and say one of the Nereids or Oceanids is the child's mother as there are many of them."

Athena turned her head to look at him, "I will still be able to visit the child right?"

Poseidon gave her a smile, "Of course you can, our child is going to be one of the smartest God or Goddess that ever lived."

Athena chuckled. Artemis came back in and gave them both the water and said, "And I will help this child how to hunt and defend themselves. And, if you like, we can have Apollo not only help with the birth but also teach him how to heal wounds if anything happens on their journey."

Athena gave her a big smile. "Thank you very much, sister."

Poseidon then got up and said, "Well then we should go visit your brother and explain what is going on." Athena nodded and got up too.

"Goodbye Athena, Poseidon, and Apollo won't be done riding his chariot until later this evening," Artemis said. Poseidon and Athena said ok and flashed out of her palace. Artemis sighed and before she flashed out to see to her hunters she thought "Good luck, sister."


End file.
